


Hairspray

by CrayonCutie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hairspray, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Slow Dancing, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonCutie/pseuds/CrayonCutie
Summary: Two little hairspray inspired drabbles for Clay/Tony and Zach/Alex.





	1. You Can't Stop The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Leave me suggestions for songs and other 13RW ships I should try and do!

It happened one afternoon. Clay sat in the front seat of Tony’s beautiful red mustang searching for a tape to play when he found one labeled “Ultra Clutch”

As Clay popped the tape into the player he slowly relaxed into his seat

“ _You cant stop an avalanche as it races down the hill. You can try to stop the seasons girl but you know you never will_ ” Clays eyes widened and he watched as Tony hit random buttons, rushing to take out the tape.

The volume turned up and down as Clay laughed and tried to keep the tape playing,

“Come one Tony let me listen!”

“Not this one Clay please!”

“You”re a musical guy Tony! Personally i think its cute.” Clay leans over and lands a kissing on Tony’s blushing cheek as the continue on their drive.

_“Cuz the world keeps spinning round and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound, I was lost till I heard the drums then i found my way. You can’t stop the beat!”_


	2. Without Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Zach and Alex dance scene? I think yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! Leave me suggestions for songs and other 13RW ships I should try and do!

“This is not happening right now. Lets just go back to playing that racing game. This is embarrassing Zach I’m serious.”

“Shut up Standall and come dance with me.”

Alex stood, hands on Zachs shoulders almost like when he was first taught how to before the spring fling.

“Uh hey shouldn’t there be music playing to dance to?”

“Oh uh shoot okay I've got this.” Zach places his phone on the dresser next to them and turns up the volume to hear

“' _Cause without love, Life is like the seasons with no summer, Without love, Life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer._ ”

Oh. My. God.

“Zach really? This is the most romantic song you could pick?”

“Shut up you love me,” Zach said, his eyes gleaming down at Alex who only pushed himself closer swaying softly with him.

“Yeah I really do."

" _Tracy, I'll be yours forever_ _'Cause I never wanna be without love_ _Tracy, never set me free,"_


End file.
